


earn it

by realtalk



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Choi San, Choking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Pegging, Smut, Sub Choi San, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realtalk/pseuds/realtalk
Summary: it was always sickeningly fun—exhilarating, really—to toy with san like this.ORthe y/n pegging san fic i've always wanted(femdom!reader/sub!san)
Relationships: Choi San/Original Female Character(s), Choi San/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 166





	earn it

**Author's Note:**

> the lack of pegging fics in the ateez tag made me want to rip my hair out so obviously i had to take matters into my own hands.....this is the first fic ive posted on here ever i think (somehow) & of course its porn
> 
> also this is lowkey inspired by what that mouth do by bigklit LMAOOOOOOOO
> 
> anyways. enjoy !!!

San scrambles towards you, cheeks dusted pink and pupils dilated, his fingers twitching around the lower hem of your t-shirt. He’s getting _really_ _fucking_ _annoying_ —or rather, he’s getting _needy_. But, that was the plan all along. You _have_ been purposefully ignoring him all day.

“Touch me?” he asks, nearly inaudible. He’s sat prettily in front of you with his legs tucked beneath his hips. San squirms even more at your lack of response (or maybe it’s your lack of attention) and whines softly. You scroll through your phone absentmindedly until, eventually, he gets too loud to ignore. You flatten a palm against the center of his chest and roughly shove him backward.

“I’m busy,” you complain, not actually meaning it. You flick your eyes up from your phone screen. “Can you like, go bother someone else or something?” 

San’s eyes widen at that and he inhales sharply. You direct your eyes back to your phone, pretending you’re looking at something interesting on there. (You’re _actually_ just repeatedly opening and closing Instagram, but he doesn’t need to know that.) He whines _again,_ squirming around uselessly on the sheets, but makes no move to get back up to cling onto you again. It was always sickeningly fun— _exhilarating_ , really—to toy with San like this. You loved to make him work for your attention, and you knew that he loved doing anything he had to in order to earn it. The game never lasted too long though; he’d always been fucking _difficult_ to resist.

“You don’t want me?” San breathes out, fingers twitching. With a sigh, you finally turn off your phone and toss it on a chair near your bed. You turn to face him, _finally_ gracing him with a sliver of your oh-so-precious attention, and he visibly shivers.

“You’ve gotta work harder than that,” you say, maintaining an apathetic expression, “if you want me to _fuck you_ so badly.”

His eyes widen and he scrambles hurriedly off the mattress, dropping to his knees in front of you. San sucks his bottom lip into his mouth anxiously as he plans his next move. It’s adorable, but mostly, it’s fucking _pathetic_.

“ _God,_ ” you say, lifting your hips from the sheets to slip your shorts off, “do I have to fucking spell it out for you?”

Once you’ve tossed your them onto the carpet, you gently card your fingers through San’s hair. At the same moment he leans into your touch, you roughly tug him forward. He squeaks in surprise, then lets out a high-pitched groan as you hold him in place, forcing eye contact.

San gazes up at you from underneath dark lashes, the apples of his cheeks maintaining a pretty flush as he pants through parted, spit-glossed lips. You bring your free hand to prod at his bottom lip and he subconsciously opens his mouth a bit wider.

“Get on with it, yeah?” you say, slipping your thumb into the wet heat of his mouth. San immediately closes his lips around the intrusion, eyelids fluttering closed, and sucks like he fucking means it. You tease him a bit, smiling as you slowly thrust your thumb into his mouth, the remaining digits rubbing circles into the side of his face. When you remove your thumb from San’s mouth with a quiet pop, he immediately groans at the loss.

“Fucking relax, drama queen,” you say, amused. You tap the center of his lips twice with your middle finger. “Open.” 

And so he does, without a second thought. You press the pads of your middle and pointer fingers into the center of San’s tongue and watch, mesmerized, as he seals his lips around them again. Glancing down, you notice his fists balled up on his lap, _cute,_ trying not to brush up against the growing bulge in his jeans. You push your fingers deeper, grinning as he hums around them.

San sucks on your fingers with a renewed sense of desperation this time. You slide your ring finger past his lips and watch as his cheeks bulge as a result of the newest intrusion. His eyes flutter open and his brows furrow as he proceeds to let out an absolutely _pitiful_ sounding moan. He looks _good_ like this; mouth stuffed full, eyes glossy and unfocused, flushed skin.

“You look like a slut,” you say, tilting your head, as if it’s the most simple thing in the world. Like it’s normal conversation.

_Good morning, San. I picked up some lunch for us, San. You look like a fucking slut, San._

Normal.

You pull your fingers from his lips carefully, a string of saliva stretching from San’s mouth back to the four of your fingers. His jaw remains loose as drool drips down his chin. A sharp tug of his hair snaps him back into the present, and he keens pathetically, saliva dripping dangerously from his plush lower lip.

“ _Sannie_ ,” you murmur with a sly grin, “what else can your tongue do?” 

You watch his adam’s apple pulse as he gulps.

“Please, can I?” he asks, eyes flitting nervously towards your panties.

“Oh, I don’t _know_ , should I let you?” you grip his hair a bit more tightly. “You think you can do a good job?”

He nods as best he can despite the tight hold you have on him. “I’m good, I’m really—I wanna be _good_ ,” he chokes out.

“Show me, then,” you say simply, tugging him towards your crotch.

You release your grip on San’s hair and scoot yourself closer to the edge of the mattress. “Hands on my hips, San,” you say, widening your legs to allow him the necessary room, “and take these off for me.”

You can feel his shaky fingers hook beneath the lace, and he slips your panties off with caution, gripping the soft skin around your hips with gentle hands. He looks up at you, pupils blown wide, waiting for permission.

“Go on,” you say, voice dripping with faux impatience.

San starts slow, nibbling at the sensitive skin on your inner thighs. You can feel small puffs of air tickle your skin when he sighs, content, as he works his way towards his goal. _Finally_ , he licks a long stripe along your pussy, flicking his tongue up as he reaches your clit, and you groan, head lolling backward. His hands grip at you tighter than before as he settles them, now at your waist, fingertips splayed evenly across your skin. When he seals his lips shut around your clit and sucks, he gazes up at you, dark, through his lashes. _This dangerous little fuck._ So, of course, you can’t help it when your breath hitches sharply at the intensity flooded in his eyes.

“You’re a fucking _menace,_ you know that?” you breathe out, slipping your fingers back into his hair. He hums as he works his tongue, never breaking eye contact, _the cocky bastard._ Obscene, wet sounds flood the otherwise silent bedroom as he eats you out as if it’s the last time he’ll ever get to. He’s _has_ always been eager to please.

“ _Fuck,_ San—” you curse, pulling him off. His lips and chin shimmer with the wetness, his chest heaving. Quickly, you pull him in for a bruising kiss and he groans into your mouth.

“Did I do a–a good job?” he pants as you part, dropping his forehead against yours. His eyes crinkle as a sly grin blooms across his lips, fingers bunching up at your shirt again, the only remaining article of clothing you’re wearing.

“ _So_ good, Sannie,” you breathe, “sometimes I think you’re a little too good at that.” 

His eyes immediately light up at the praise.

“Strip, then hands and knees,” you say, tapping at his hip, “can’t fucking _wait_ anymore.”

You quickly make your way over to the bedside table to grab the strap-on and a bottle of lube. San’s waiting patiently on the bed when you turn around again, the side of his face squished into the mattress, fingers bunched around the sheets underneath in anticipation.

You allow yourself a moment to admire his body: toned shoulders that he’s squished up towards his ears, his thin waist, the gorgeous arch of his back that ends at his ass in the air, knees spread wide. As you pull on your harness, you watch him shiver with each inhale and exhale.

When the bed dips to announce your presence, San mewls quietly, squirming. He shivers as you steady him with two hands on either side of his slim hips, dropping your head to place a light kiss at the base of his spine.

“You ready?” you ask, popping the cap off the lube to squeeze a generous amount onto your fingers.

“Yes, _please_ ,” he whines, “been ready all day, wanted you _all day long._ ”

You hum at that response, satisfied, and slowly slide your pointer finger into him, shallowly thrusting in. San chokes out a pathetic sob and somehow manages to arch his back even further, body desperate and pliant.

“ _M-more_ , please,” he breathes out shakily, “need you _so_ , _so_ _bad_.”

The second finger slips into him easily, and you continue at the same pace until San’s squirming beneath you, begging for more. You lean over him, blanketing his body with yours, and speak softly into his ear.

“You’ll take what I give you, yeah?” He shivers, making a quiet noise of approval.

“Be good.”

When you add a third finger, San groans loudly, the sound slightly muffled by the sheets. Soon, he’s pressing his body back towards your fingers to meet the thrusts, needy, shaking.

“ _Please,_ ’m ready,” he pants, “ _fuck me,_ _please,_ _please_ —”

You shush him as you squeeze the lube onto your strap, stroking it quickly all while admiring the lithe body spread out in front of you. Squeezing his hip with one hand, you lead the tip of your silicone cock to his entrance and slowly begin to push in. San’s immediate reaction easily makes up for the fact that you can’t _actually_ feel him. His upper body melts impossibly deeper into the mattress as a long, high-pitched whine is ripped from his throat, fingers gripping uselessly at the sheets. You give him a moment to fully adjust before settling on a quick and ruthless pace. Holding his body up by his hips, you slam into him, each thrust punching out a more pathetic sounding moan than the last.

“ _Fuck,_ it’s so-o _good_ ,” he slurs, groaning.

“You _lo-ove_ it, don’t you?” you ask, punctuating the question with a particularly brutal thrust. “Love being _stuffed_ _full_?”

San just wails in response, his back and shoulder muscles rippling beneath his sun-kissed, freckled skin.

“ _Fuck_ , wanna see you,” you mumble, wiping some of the sweat from your brow.

You pull out quickly and grab San by the waist, flipping him easily onto his back. He whines as you hover over him, hands pressed into his shoulders.

“Open your mouth, tongue out,” you breathe. He does, and you spit directly onto his tongue, then tap his cheek.

“Swallow.”

Again, San does what he’s told without breaking eye contact, whimpering once he’d swallowed.

“Good boy,” you whisper, one hand guiding the dildo back into his hole, the other slipping snugly around his throat. His cock, untouched through it all, twitches pathetically on his abdomen when you fuck back into him roughly.

“O-oh, _fuck,_ ” he whines, eyes squeezing shut. He’s leaking all over himself, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes when he reopens them. You place your other hand around his throat as you thrust in and out, squeezing around his jugular with a matching rhythm.

“ _Fuck,_ you f-fuck me _so-o good_ ,” he chokes out, big teary eyes staring up at you. “Gonna make me fucking come—”

You remove your right hand from his throat and trail your fingers down his chest, stopping only once they’re resting right next to his cock.

“You wanna _come?_ ” you ask, feigning shock. San bites his bottom lip between his teeth and nods quickly, whines bubbling out from the depths of his throat.

“Touch yourself and I’ll help you, alright?”

 _Always_ excellent at following directions, San does as you say. He touches himself for the first time that night, thin fingers wrapping prettily around the pink flush of his cock. His hips quiver at the sensation and he ruts up into his fist, whining, _panting_. A moment passes before you wrap your free hand around his, mimicking his strokes.

“O-oh my _god_ ,” he squeals, “don’t stop, fuck, _please_ _—_ ” 

With one more roll of your hips and a flick of your fists together, he’s coming all over his stomach. You continue thrusting into him shallowly, fucking him through his orgasm, relishing in his blissed-out expression. His eyelashes are clumped together with tears, face flushed and wet, his chest rising and falling rapidly. As you pull out, San seems to suddenly snap out of his daze. He scrambles to his knees as quickly as he can manage and grabs your waist.

“Let me finish you off,” he says, not giving you a chance to answer before he slips a hand down your body to unbuckle your harness. Once it’s off, he goes straight for your clit.

“Christ, _San_ _—_ ” you cry out, tugging him in for a kiss as you allow him to take a semblance of control. 

He easily slips his middle and ring fingers inside of you and uses his thumb to rub angry circles at your clit. The way he’s desperately curling his fingers inside of you has you gasping into his mouth.

“Oh _fuck,_ San,” you whine, a familiar heat coiling at the base of your core. “Gonna fucking come—”

You sink your teeth into the skin between his neck and shoulder as an addicting heat explodes throughout your body. You come panting into his skin, shaking, his fingers gently fucking you through it. When he pulls his fingers away, you let out a light laugh and cup your hands around the sides of his face, squishing his cheeks together. He grins and melts into your touch, fingers now resting softly on your bare thighs.

“You’re a little fucking _devil,_ you know that?” you ask, leaning your forehead onto his. He scoffs.

“And _you_ aren’t?”

**Author's Note:**

> if u enjoyed please leave kudos and drop a comment ....it would make my day <3


End file.
